Give In To Me
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: He didn't know he could feel so strongly about someone he barely knew. She didn't want to like him, he was vain and selfish, everything she detest about guys. She saw something no one else could, while he only saw her flesh and not who she was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meetings aren't always the best

Kyle Kingson wasn't the nicest guy to the normal people, with normal appearances. He chose to point out each and every flaw he saw in those people, while praising his own and his friends. His friends weren't really his true friends; they secretly loathed him, but chose to act friendly because of his looks. He was arrogant and thought he was a gift to each student just to be able to see him everyday at school.

He chose to be vain, but it wasn't completely his fault, his father, Peter Kingson, was a famous news anchor and was just as bad as his son, if not worse. The day his life was turned upside down was when he ran for Green Committee President. Kendra Hilferty was watching his speech with utter disgust. If only her true friend could see this idiot rally the people like he was.

She left the room and walked down the deserted halls, pulling out a pale pink marker, then began to write and draw on each of his huge pictures that were on almost every wall. She finished as the students strolled into the halls, staring and gawking at her art work on the photos. Kyle must have not gotten the joke, because he calls her out, she didn't have any reason to back down and even got shy Lindy Taylor involved and left the school, heading to her friend.

She was very aware that Kyle and some friends were following her, they did this every few weeks to taunt her more, but today they were going to be in for a surprise, because she wasn't going home like she normally would. She was going to a close friend's work place and wanted to see how she was going to react to these beautiful people flaunting their looks at her.

She walked into the doors, she saw in the reflection that most of the posse had left when they saw where she was going. This place wasn't one they went to; they normally would take a long walk in the winter than go here. She heard the bell chime behind her and she walked into the back room, through the curtains of all sizes and shapes, but all were a deep gray. "Hey witchy witch, why you running from us?" his voice was husky and his laugh was filled with satisfaction, but he didn't realize that there was another girl in the store.

She heard the taunt and looked at Kendra, who shrugged and smirked. She refused to have these types of people in her shop, if she could hang a sign up telling them to stay away she would, but her aunt would flip out. She put down for cup of herbal tea down and stood up from her seat at the bar. Kendra led the way through the curtains, hoping to give her friend the best entrance to surprise Kyle and his followers.

"Ah, come out to play have you?" Kyle's voice filled her ears and she just raised an eyebrow. "You will not treat my customer like that." Her voice snapped and Kendra turned to see her just walking through the curtains, not yet visible to Kyle. "Who's that? Another witch? Or maybe just a cow like you." Kendra smiled and moved aside so that she was revealed.

Kyle's face changed so quickly and so did his friends. Kendra didn't need to say anything. "Ah, so this is the famous Kyle Kingson, son of the news anchor." Her voice was stern and lovely at the same time. "What's this? You have such a beautiful friend. I thought that ugly people hung out with even uglier people to make themselves seem less ugly." His eyes bored into hers, she walked toward him. "The only ugly people I see in this store are you and your gutless, brainless, spineless followers." Her voice was on the edge of anger; she didn't like it when people acted like this.

"Kitty got claws, want to put them to good use?" his voice was dripping with useless flirting. She smiled and walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest, and then dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood easily. "Don't mind if I do." She purred and turned on her heels and walked back to Kendra. "Now, if you are not here to buy something, I suggest you get out before I put my claws to use again." Kyle's friends hurried out the door, but a girl paused.

"Come on Kyle, let's go." He shook his head, staring at Kendra and her friend. "I'll catch up with you." The girl received a glare from both girls and quickly left. Kyle walked over to the girl. "You never introduced yourself." "You don't deserve a proper introduction." She snapped and he smiled slightly, enjoying her ability to stand up to him. "Kendra, what's her name?" his eyes never left hers, but Kendra said, "Why would I tell you that?" "Kendra, isn't it time for you to be heading home, after all tomorrow is a big day." She turned to Kendra, who looked between them.

"Yes, tomorrow is a big day indeed. I'll talk with you tonight?" "Of course." And with that, Kendra left the store, leaving the two alone. Kyle seemed to change completely once she was gone; he wanted to know this girl, more than anything else. "So what is your name?" he asked simply, walking away from her and looking at some incense. She didn't answer him, not knowing yet what he wanted from her. "Just your name, it isn't that tough is it?"

She grinded her teeth, but shrugged. "It is a possibility, it might just be hard for you." He chuckled and faced her, leaning against the counter beside her. "Try me." "Anastasia." "See that's not so hard." He leaned closer to her. "I like that name." "As do I, now if you don't mind, leave my store. I know you aren't going to buy anything." He ran a tan hand through his perfect blonde hair and stood up straight, then walked toward the door.

"See you later Anastasia." He said and opened the door, leaving her alone. Once he was alone and free to think to himself, his mind went to Anastasia. She was different from any girl he ever knew, when he first seen her, she took his breath away. The first thing he saw was how beautiful she looked against the dark gray curtains, her bright red hair lighting up her face, her deep green eyes were also burned into his mind.

He couldn't believe that she was friends with Kendra, they seemed so different, she was dark and ugly, where as Anastasia was purely gorgeous. Her skin looked like caramel, tan and creamy looking. He found himself picturing how it would feel to run his finger through that silky hair, or to trace his hands over her skin, or to kiss those full rosy red lips.

He realized that he was just standing there, thinking about her, and hurried back to his house to wait for his father to get home to tell him about the election and maybe about Anastasia. Meanwhile, Anastasia went back to the bar and drank some tea, Kyle Kingson left an impression on her like no other guy had before. She knew he was good looking from the way Kendra spoke to her about him, but there was something under his looks that caught her attention.

She wasn't bought by looks, although everyone told her she could get any guy she wanted. She took another sip of tea and felt herself waiting for Kendra to text her so she could ask about tonight, Kendra wouldn't tell her, but hinted that something big was coming tomorrow. She sat the in store, waiting and waiting, but no customer walked into the door, so she closed early, like always when her aunt was out of town. She climbed the stairs and walked into her kitchen, grabbing an apple, and then climbed more stairs to her room.

She fell on the bed and pulled out her computer from its case. She opened her profile and saw she had five messages from different guys she didn't know, asking for her pictures and wanting to hook up. She deleted them and saw there was one from Kyle; he must have gotten on his phone. She opened it and read it slowly, taking in each word, picturing how he would say it.

'Anastasia, come to the party tomorrow night.' I sent a message back, asking about Kendra. It didn't take him long to reply. 'I'll ask her tomorrow at school… do you go to our school.' I smiled and shook my head. 'I'm out of school.' 'Older, I like that.' I rolled my eyes and didn't write back. He wrote back a few minutes later, 'So will you come?' I tapped my chin, thinking. 'I'll see.' Then I closed it before he could write back.

Kyle saw she was offline and sighed, closing his phone. He was almost home and decided to hurry to see is his father was home, but of course he secretly knew he wouldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

Give In To Me: A Beastly Love Story

Chapter 2: A big day and a big party

Kyle's father acted almost exactly how he expected, but he always hoped he would change, take some interest in his own son, but to no avail, it was always the same. He was on his bed, staring at her picture, everything about her made him want her more. He wondered who took it, she looked so stunning in the light, and it was almost sunset in the picture, the sun blazing her red hair and her deep eyes looking away from the camera.

He clicked next and his breath caught in his throat, she was sitting on the edge of a bridge, it looked as if she was about to jump. Her face was difficult to read her emotions, but she didn't look scared. Her eyes were staring at the water, as if judging what to do, in that moment. His eyes caught something in the background, it was Kendra, she was standing on the other side of the bridge, he knew by her hair.

The girls together confused him, so he moved to the next picture; he couldn't help but look at her. This one was totally different, just added actually. She was in a pale gray dress; she was staring at the camera as if she knew he was looking at her in person, that intense stare that made his thoughts disappear. The wind was slightly blowing, her hair somewhat in her face, but it only added to her beauty.

Anastasia sat on the bench with her laptop in her lap, looking at her newest picture. "It's very good, Kendra, you should become a photographer." She told her friend, who smiled. "You were always too nice to be my friend." Kendra mumbled, but a chime blocked Anastasia from hearing it. Kyle had messaged her, asking about the party tonight. "Almost time for school Kendra, you better get going." She closed the laptop without writing back, she needed to stay away from him, and he was bad news. Kendra touched her short black bob and stood up. "I'll see you later then?" "At the store if you want." She said, getting up as well, slipping her computer into her shoulder bag.

Once Kendra was gone, Anastasia thoughts went to Kyle, his perfect hair, perfect tan, everything about him was perfect except for the most important thing; his heart was as cold and black as the icy water in front of her. She decided to go for a walk, she wasn't opening the store today, and she wasn't in the mood for it. Guys whistled at her as she walked the park.

She found her way to a deserted playground and sat on a swing, nothing else to do. "Hey baby, what's up?" a guy said, taking the swing beside her. "Go away, I don't care what you have to say, I'm not going to sleep with you in this life or any other." She said simply, but the guy didn't even bother to listen to her. "You should come hang out with us." She looked up and saw there were more guys, including the one in the swing made four guys around her.

She stood up, but they moved closer, she went to say something, but a car horn honked loudly and they turned. "Come along!" His voice called to her and she smiled, walking over to his black mustang. "Thank you." She said, sliding into the backseat with him, his driver was driving of course. "Did Kendra like the pictures?" he asked and she nodded, he always liked Kendra, but she didn't know.

It wasn't her place to tell, so she kept the secret. "She also loved the new camera, why don't you just ask her out Tyler?" she asked, she asked him every time they were together alone. "I just can't, not now anyways Anna." He didn't like to call her by her full name, but it was fine with her. He handed her a small box and grinned. "Happy Birthday Anna." She opened the box and saw two things, a matching set of earrings and necklace, both with real gold and real diamonds.

"I can't take these Tyler." "It's fine, it's a gift." He waved her excuse away and she closed the box, putting it into her bag. "Where do you want to go?" "I'm supposed to be meeting Kendra at the store when school lets out, so no where until then." "Alright, Tommy, can you take us somewhere to get something to eat please? Your choice." The driver nodded and I smiled, Tyler was one of the nicest guys I ever knew.

Kyle won the election, he knew he would, because he was beautiful and popular, everyone loved him. Except Kendra and Anastasia, he didn't care about Kendra, but Anastasia…he needed her to like him, he needed to be near her for some reason. He found Kendra walking down the hall and ran to catch up with her; he said he would invite her to the party.

Kendra was surprised by his sudden change and thought about her plans; she agreed to go, giving him one last chance before she made her decision. She left the school and headed toward the store, but thought about Anastasia, maybe she should invite her as well. She shook her head and decided to face Kyle alone, so he wouldn't be distracted by Anna's charms and beauty again.

She chose to text her friend and tell her that she had tons of homework and had to catch up or fail, she understood of course, she always did. Kendra walked home and got ready, slowly, but surely, making sure to be prepared for the good and the bad. Once she was completely ready for the party, she saw she had a text, Anna was with Tyler.

She was getting a bite to eat and Kendra suddenly had a pain in her stomach, like someone stabbed her. She doubled over and gripped her stomach, but the pain was gone just as fast as it had came, she stood up straight and texted Anna back, saying she was swamped with papers and that she would text when she took a break.

Kendra looked at herself in the mirror and saw a glimpse of something in her eyes, something she had only seen once before, when she first met Anastasia. Envy…Kendra wasn't one to be envious of someone, but when she first seen Anastasia, she couldn't help but be envious, even if she was perfectly fine with her own flesh.

Anastasia was sitting across from Tyler, waiting for the check. "Is Kendra the reason you won't go out with me?" he asked, not looking up from his hands. She debated silently about what to say, after all, there were three reasons now. Firstly, it was Kendra, Tyler liked her, but was just too shy to ask her out.

Secondly, Tyler was a sweet guy, but Anastasia didn't want to say yes and end up falling in love with him, then end up broken-hearted when he finally got the courage to ask Kendra out. The last reason was the newest and probably most problematic. Kyle Kingson, something about him made her wish he was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

"Tyler, you know I like you, I mean, what's not to like…but you like Kendra. If you want to date her, you have to find the strength inside yourself and just ask her." She spoke in a strange tone, it was a tone of sweetness, but also of envy. Anastasia was slightly jealous of the two of them, Tyler truly felt strongly toward Kendra.

She wanted someone to feel like that toward her. She looked out the window into the trees, hoping to see the guy of her dreams. She let her mind wonder, to nothing exactly, just blank. She found herself drifting to thoughts of a certain blonde. Why did he have such a strange power over her? She had dated guys like him before, hoping to change them, but only to fail.

She learned people are only worried about the outside, there is a very few who actually care about others enough to be beautiful on the inside, which, to Anastasia, was more important than outer looks.

Kyle was getting ready to leave, he had a surprise waiting for Kendra if she showed her ugly face tonight. As for Anastasia, he had a surprise for her as well, but he hoped she would like it. He wondered if she was a witch like Kendra, or at least acted like one. She had some type of control over him, that was certain.

When he arrived, it was just as he expected, he was swarmed with crowds of people, wanting to take pictures with him and of course he had to approve before they were published. He found himself searching each face for the familiar red hair with aggressive green eyes. He excused himself and walked out onto the balcony, then quickly used his phone to check her profile.

Anastasia was sitting on her bed, looking through a magazine, she couldn't believe that celebrities acted like they could get away with anything, Kendra was studying, Tyler had plans with his father tonight, she had nothing to do at all. She thought about going to Kyle's party thing, but then remembered that he was ugly where she wanted him to be beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Give In To Me: A Beastly Love Story

Chapter 3: Ugly inside becomes Ugly outside

Kendra was wrong, she almost believed that Kyle had changed, but alas he was still as ugly as before, but she had noticed something, he kept looking around, as if he was searching for someone. She didn't want to think Anastasia had come to see him, but she had noticed a change in her best friend. She left the party soon after she set her curse upon Kyle. She watched him stumble and hurry home, thinking he just ate something bad or had too many lights on him, not knowing that he was about to change forever.

"Best embrace the suck…" her words still echoed in his head, his vision was blurring more and more with each step he took up his stairs to his bedroom. Anastasia was forgotten at the moment, his mind was trying to figure out what was happening to him. He left his own party, left his friends, and it was completely and totally Kendra's fault, he hated that stupid bitch.

He tripped over his door frame and onto the balcony, hoping the cool air would help him back to his senses, but he didn't notice he wasn't alone. He turned and took a deep breath, but when his eyes opened, they were staring at Kendra, she was wearing a pale white dress, and her pale hair was blowing around her in waves, but she wasn't beautiful, she was creepy.

Anastasia was tired of just sitting at home, she wanted to take a walk, take in some cool air, it was a nice night out. She folded her jacket over her arms, in case it became cold. She locked the store up, then set out in no personal direction, just walking. She found herself humming an old fairy tale lullaby that her mother used to sing her to sleep with.

"No…take it back!" her ears heard from above her and she knew the voice, but not in that tone. This tone was frightened, pregnant with worry and she was curious as to why the voice had that tone. The tone she normally heard with that voice was one of pride, careless and vain. She looked up and saw someone backed against the railing, it was a guy, although she couldn't see his face.

She wanted to make sure the owner of the voice was alright, after all, she was drawn to him for an unknown reason. The guy ran forward and she noticed she was uptown, this is where Kyle must live, but who was the guy. She continued to stand there, just staring up at the balcony where his voice was, but another guy took his place.

Kyle's face and body became disgusting, large scars, no hair, he was ugly. He looked once again at the large tree tattoo on his arm. "Until next spring." her voice echoed in his head over and over. He was stuck like this forever unless he found someone to love him in this form, which was impossible, you would have to be blind.

He was sitting on the condo bed, staring at his computer screen, no new messages from his friends, he had disappeared and none of them even cared. His father was at work, he had taken him to a plastic surgeon, hoping to get his face fixed, but nothing. Kyle noticed an older message from Anastasia and he sighed, rolling onto his back.

She hated him because he was ugly on the inside, what would she think of his outside look as well? The thought of Anastasia made him think of Kendra, which he thought ideas of how to make her take back his stupid curse. He decided to see what she was doing, so he quickly clicked her profile and saw she wasn't online, but her last status was that she was tired and worried about a distant friend, but stuck at work.

Kyle decided he couldn't just stay here and hide, he had to get out of the house, or he would die of insanity. He got his bike and left Zola, taking off down the streets, heading straight for her shop.

Anastasia had her hand propped up, holding her head, watching Tyler try to get the courage to ask Kendra out. He was just about to chicken out again, but Anastasia took their fate into her own hands. "Kendra, Tyler wants to take you out tomorrow night, to that fancy restaurant by the river." she said simply and turned the page of the magazine she was looking at.

"Anna!" they called, then both blushed a turnip red and then glanced at each other. She sighed and looked up at them. "Come on, stop fooling yourselves. Tyler, you like Kendra. Kendra, you like Tyler. So go out." she saw Kendra smirk a bit, then turned away. "Tomorrow night then?" Tyler said and she nodded. "You too Anna." "Oh hell no, I will not become a third wheel." she exclaimed and looked at the door to see people just walking by.

"Listen, you two go find something to do. I want to get caught up on some paperwork." She said and they both glanced at her, she never said anything like that when they were around. "Sorry, Brooke is coming back tonight and if I don't have the paperwork done, she will take over and I will not let that happen." they understood of course, she loved her friends because they understood her so well.

They said their goodbye's, then Anastasia was alone in the store, the clicking of the clock starting to get on her nerves. She sighed and pulled out the folder holding the paperwork she had to do before tonight. She started reading about new requirements for the store, she would have to hire someone, a stocker to be exact.

"I don't want to." she muttered to herself under her breath and heard the bell jingle, signaling her that someone was there. She glanced up and saw a hooded figure facing the wall, as if he was looking at something. "Hello, how may I help you today?" she asked, closing the folder and putting them under the shelf, this guy seemed strange, after all, no normal person would come in a store hiding their face.

Kyle couldn't believe how he found himself in her store, he was so stupid for coming here. Now she was waiting for him to answer her question, and he probably didn't look good hiding his face and not speaking. "I'm fine." he mumbled and he heard her getting up, she must think he's about to rob her shop. "Are you sure?" she was close now, behind him, probably narrowed eyed and crossing her arms.

He knew he would have to get out soon, before she saw him, she would run away from him and he didn't want that. "Sir?" her hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away, but his hood fell off, showing his markings and scars. "Don't look!" he said and pulled his hood back on quickly, but it was over and done, she seen him.

Anastasia couldn't believe what she had just seen, his head was bald, but covered with scars and tattoos. She glimpsed his face, he looked horrified at her seeing him. "Sir?" she asked in a small voice, feeling like she just crossed a line. He wasn't here to try to rob her, but only wanted to hide his features. "Just leave me alone." he muttered and she walked over to him, then gently touched his sleeve.

"Can I see?" she asked and he sighed, then pushed his hood off, showing her his full face and damage. His eyes were what surprised her, they were so different, almost as if the beauty that he lacks in features had went to his eyes. "Wow." she said, then suddenly curiosity got the best of her and she pushed his sleeve back to see a tattoo of a beautiful tree with white roses on it. She couldn't help but trace them, they were unique.

Kyle watched her closely, waiting for her to run, but she didn't, instead she traced the tree on his arm, then looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked and then he stepped away from her, pulling his hood back up. "Hunter." "I'm Anastasia. Were you born like this?" "No, bad car wreck a few years ago." he lied, just making it up as he went, hoping she would believe him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hunter, but is there anything I can help you with?" "Can you do magic?" he asked and she smiled, then laughed, it was music to his ears. "You're funny, but to answer your question, no I can't." he smiled, she was better when friendly. "I should go." he said without thinking and then regretted it.

She looked sad and hurt, like he didn't want to be around her. "I'm sorry, I just have to meet my father after work." "You work?" "No, he does." "Oh…want a job?" "Excuse me?" She sighed and pointed to a help wanted sign sitting on the counter. "I have a new rule and have to hire someone. I'm not sure why because no one ever comes in here, but I need a stocker and would like a person I can get along with."

He debated, she was offering him a chance to get to know her, but also a chance to get caught and exposed by Kendra. "I'll have to let you know, I'm home schooled." "That's fine, it'll be weekends and nights. What's your number?" she took out a pen and held out her hand. He quickly wrote down the apartment house number and his 'Name'. "Alright, I'll give you a call sometime within this week." he nodded and left the store quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tension isn't good for anything

Anastasia stood in the same spot for a while, just staring at the door, waiting for Hunter to return. Something was wrong with her, first Kyle, now Hunter. Guys never got to her like this, she sighed and turned, then returned to her paper work. She soon realized that she couldn't focus on anything except the way his eyes pierced hers and the way his markings were.

Kyle hurried back to the house and for a while, just watched the phone with his hands together in front of his face. "Waiting for a call?" her voice filled the quiet room and he looked over at the dark-skinned woman. "No." he snapped and got up, walking to his room. "Time for tutoring." She called, but he didn't care, he wanted to hear her voice, wanted to see her smiling again.

Lindy was taking a night walk, just to get away from her father, after all, he was not himself tonight. She turned up her music, knowing her father would follow after a while, trying to apologize. She turned a corner and was face to face with a tall hooded figure. Lindy couldn't barely breath, this person looked as if he was on drugs and had been in a car wreck. She started to back away slowly, but the man grabbed her arm and she let out a scream.

Kyle heard a scream as he walked along the street, trying to get his thoughts off Anastasia. He ran toward the scream and found Lindy Taylor, a fellow classmate, being thrown over a man's shoulder as he started running down the street. He followed the man, wanting to save Lindy for some reason. Once they were alone in an alley, the man sat her down and started to sniff her hair. Kyle was about to move, but a voice stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?" the smaller man appeared and tried to fight the other, but it was no use, he was knocked out cold when the man smashed his head into the wall. Kyle was going to have to be quick or the man would do the same to him. "Hey!" her voice made him freeze and suddenly the man grunted and held his head.

"What the fuck?" I heard his hoarse voice and saw a bit of blood on his hand. "Get away from them." her tone was commanding and strong, she didn't look scared at all. I realized that we were near her store, so no wonder she heard the voices and would be dumb enough to try to help. While the man had his back turned, Kyle ran up and jumped onto his back.

The man was surprised and quickly recovered by ramming Kyle into the wall, making him let go. "Stay out of this!" she yelled at him and started toward the man, slowly and calm. Kyle's vision was slightly blurry, but he couldn't just let her get hurt, although, she didn't seem to be worried about herself. She was shorter than the man by a lot, he started to laugh, it was sickly.

Anastasia stood her ground, refusing to let people get hurt around her. She quickly used her training to drop him to his knees, making him more her size. His face shown his surprise and she couldn't help but smirk. He quickly got up, but stumbled a bit, so she quickly grabbed his wrist and jerked him down, but placed her boot against his throat, choking him.

"Time for a nap." she said and pressed harder, cutting off air flow and he fell to the ground, out for the count. She turned to the people, along with the guy that tried to help. "Are you alright?" she asked and held out her hand, he took it and she saw a glint of silver. "I'm fine." "Hunter?" he nodded and she smiled.

"Why did you try to help?" he asked and she shrugged. "I couldn't just let it happen. This girl's probably still in high school or something, she's got her whole life to live." Kyle couldn't believe that Anastasia just took down the guy with such ease, it was like she had done it before. "Come on." she said and he picked up Lindy's father, while Anastasia got Lindy.

We walked a short distance and walked into her shop, she quickly kicked an empty chair toward Kyle and he sat the father down, then took Lindy so she could move some papers. She looked like she was sleeping and she was intriguing to Kyle, but then so was Anastasia. "That's some power you got hiding." he told her and she giggled. "Lots of training growing up." she explained and he stepped over to her.

"Maybe you could give me some pointers." "Maybe I could." she said and he stared into her green eyes, they were shinning so brightly, it was making his heart flip over and over. He knew what he wanted to do and couldn't stop himself, there was something about her. "Hunter…" she started, but was already leaning toward him, waiting.

He was an inch away from her soft lips and then everything changed, the lights came on and slightly blinded both of them. "What's going on?" a woman's voice rang out and Anastasia quickly moved away from him, who was this woman that just ruined his chance to feel those lips. "Brooke, it's fine, I just save some people." "Get them out of here Anastasia." her tone was annoyed.

"No." Anastasia snapped and the woman lifted her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I'm not kicking two people that aren't even awake out onto the street to be mugged. And this guy is our new employee." the woman turned her gaze to Kyle and he looked away. "This guy? The one hiding under the jacket?" "Go back to bed, Brooke." "I'm your elder, you need to respect me young lady."

"Just leave me alone, go back to your secret lovers house and stop bothering me." the woman walked over to Anastasia and placed her hands on her hips. "Young lady, I own this shop, your home-" "No, you don't own any of this. I saw a nice letter from the state, it said that I was plenty old enough to claim this property if I wanted to keep it. And of course I do, it was my parents for Christ's sake!" her voice was full of emotion, but Kyle couldn't tell if it was anger, sadness, or fury.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Brooke, I would like for you to leave please." "You are kicking out? Your own family? My blood help build this place too, it's as much yours as it is mine." then she turned to Kyle, smiling sadly. "Hunter, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but would you mind taking these people to a hospital, this man has a drug problem, I can tell."

He nodded without thinking, he just agreed to leaving her presence without getting to touch her lips with his own. She pulled out a wallet and handed him some money. "Take a cab or something." he took the money without thinking about it and then picked up Lindy's father, while Anastasia got Lindy again. He held the door open so she could come out as well and she got a taxi over to us, the driver opened the door.

"They're going to the closest hospital please." she said and then turned to him after setting Lindy and her father in the seat. "Thank you again, I don't know if I could've handled that by myself." he said, not even bothering to be ashamed about getting saved by a girl. "Not at all, it's normal stuff for me." he blinked, normal stuff was beating up people who attack others. "I'll see you around." she said, then turned and left him standing next to the open door of the taxi.

Anastasia walked back into the store and found Brooke in the same spot. "Well?" "Listen, you lied to me, said that I couldn't claim this place until it was paid off. I'm so frustrated that you have to lie so you'll have a place to come back to and try to call your own. This place was my parents, they left it to me, not you. I've worked so hard to keep it running and have been successful. You just like to come back here to prove you don't sleep with married men."

She let all her frustration out, hoping that Brooke would see her point, but not hate her for it. After she finished, Brooke was silent, she just stared at her. Her eyes were similar to Anastasia's. "Your parents didn't want the store to remain like this, barely any customers at all, you just clean the dust and talk with your freaky friend." "Shut up about my friends." "Tyler's nice." "You only like him because he has money. You've probably slept with his dad many times, you are nothing but a home wrecker and I want you out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opinions are difficult to understand sometimes

Anastasia watch Brooke gather her stuff up in a few bags, then slammed the door behind her. She sighed and sank to the ground, leaning against the counter. "Please, don't hate me." she whispered and sat there in silence for a while, scared to move. She remembered Hunter and those people, then grabbed her cell home.

Kyle was sitting beside their beds, staring at Lindy's face, which looked as if she was in pain. He felt his phone vibrate, then start to ring and saw it was Anastasia calling. "Hello?" "Hunter? Are they alright?" "Yeah, just banged up a bit." "Are you alright?" he paused, she seemed stressed and worn out by her voice. "Are you?" he heard her chuckle and felt himself smiling.

"I'm fine, just tired." Anastasia said, getting off the ground and sitting in a chair. "I just wanted to make sure they were alright, I'll let you go and we can talk tomorrow about you starting work." she didn't give him a chance to continue talking and hung up. She sighed, they were alright, she did a good job she thought.

There was a knock and she looked over to see Kendra and Tyler smiling at her. She tried to smile back, but it wasn't convincing. She let them in and they headed upstairs to her room. Tyler and Kendra plopped onto her bed, but she couldn't sit anymore, so she remained standing.

"Alright there Anna?" Tyler asked and eyed her close. "I'm fine Ty, just had a fight with Brooke, she's gone for good." Anastasia replied and looked out the window, thinking over the argument again. "Really? Is everything okay?" Kendra asked and stood up, moving away from Tyler to join her best friend.

"Now it is, tomorrow I'm going to get everything in my name, I'm claiming everything that she hid from me. I'll finally own my parents place." Anastasia explained and smiled up at the crescent moon in the sky. "How was your date?" Ana said, changing the subject to a hopefully happier one. Tyler and Kendra both gave a tiny smile and blush and Ana knew it was a success.

Kyle walked home in thought, he was torn between Lindy and Anastasia. Lindy was pretty for starter, but Anastasia was amazingly beautiful. Anastasia didn't like the real Kyle, she was rude to him until the curse, Lindy didn't seem afraid of him, but didn't really like his normal self either. Lindy was surprised to find out she had been rescued, but thought Kyle was the full savior.

Lindy was sitting the bed next to her dad, he was still knocked out, but otherwise fine. That guy saved them both, then brought them to hospital, she thanked him over and over until she saw his face. He had scars and marks all over, it was a lot to take in. His eyes showed that he was afraid of what she was going to say when she saw him. "Thank you." she whispered before hugging him.

Kyle was confused when she just hugged him, she thanked him one last time, whispering right before the hug. "Lindy-" "What's your name?" "Hunter." he said, then tried again to tell her that he didn't save them, but the doctor came back to check on them. Kyle left sometime after, letting the nurses take over, plus he needed to think.

Anastasia sat on her bed, Tyler and Kendra had left, he was giving her a ride home. She hoped everything went alright with the date, but she was so worn out and distracted by tonight's troubles that she just wanted to be alone. She sighed deeply, lying back against the smooth covers and feather pillows and closed her eyes. Her skylight was closed, but the moon shown through, lighting the room with a pale light.

Kyle was walking along the dark sidewalk when he realized where he was walking. He was standing in front of the store he was just at hours ago. He saw a ladder and decided against his better judgment, and started climbing. Once he was on the roof he noticed a skylight and once more, moved without thinking through it.

He froze when he saw her face, her face tense and stressed, her eyes closed, hiding the beautiful gems behind her lids. The moonlight gave her an eerie glow, but he couldn't look away. There was something about this girl that made him go against everything else. He wanted to smooth her hair out of her face, wanted to gently make those tense feelings disappear with his touch and his voice.

More than everything else in the world, he wanted his lips to fit perfectly to hers in a wonderful kiss that would leave them both wanting to never stop. He sighed and burned her smiling face, her cool green eyes shining, her soft lips, pink and full, into his mind and finally pulled himself away from her skylight.

He made it back to his place and fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling but only seeing the pale red-haired green-eyed beauty that would always be in his dreams. He was sitting in a dark room, then soon realized that he was himself, Kyle again. He twirled in circles, happy to be normal and then froze when he saw her face.

He knew he should be horrified by her face, but she was smiling, but then it changed to fury. "I knew you would ruin everything. I hate you Kyle Kingson." her voice was harsh and her words were like acid, burning his flesh. he remembered that she liked Hunter, not Kyle. "You are ugly." her final words rang though his body and everything faded as her green eyes turned pale and lifeless.

Kyle shot up from his bed, waking from the nightmare. "Geez. What a nightmare." he mumbled as he rubbed his sweating forehead. It seemed so real, almost too real. He was torn with himself, he wanted to remain near Anastasia, but she hated Kyle, he wanted her to love his formal self, but his true soul after the change. He looked at the rising sun and sighed, another day of a cursed life he was beginning to like.

Anastasia got out of the warmth coming from the burning water and sighed, wrapping herself in the towel. She had a strange dream last night that kept her from getting the sleep she wanted. It was about Hunter and Kyle, they were both standing across from each other, she noticed their similarities. Both were the same height, same build, everything about them was the same.

She shook the thought of them being the same person and got dressed for the day. She fixed her hair and decided to brighten her face with makeup for the fact that Hunter might be coming over. Once she figured she could delay it any longer, she went downstairs to open the store for the day.

Kyle walked quickly to the store, not caring if he misses a tutoring session with the blind man his father hired. He saw her, turning the sign and then unlocking the door. Her eyes looked up and met his, then she smiled and opened the door. "Come on in." her voice was like silk, so perfect. He walked in, catching her scent on the breeze.

"How are you today Hunter?" she asked as she walked behind the counter and sat down. He shrugged. "I'm alright, school is a mess right now." "What school do you go to?" "I'm home schooled…for ya know." he mumbled and gestured to his face. "Oh." she replied and then smiled again. "That's dumb, you shouldn't hide your face like that, you're unique and beautiful in the best way."

"I bet people say that about you…except they are talking about your outer appearance." he said and looked into her eyes, she quickly looked away. "I don't care about looks." she mumbled and tuck some hair behind her ear. "Why not?" he asked, curious to why this beautiful girl would not care if she was beautiful or not.

"When I was younger, about 13 or so, guys noticed that I was pretty, but I didn't notice myself. I was asked out a lot, got a lot of attention. I noticed that a younger girl was picked on, she was an outcast." "Kendra?" her head snapped up. "How do you know her?" "I just seen her around." "Well yeah, but I saw no difference between us, so I became her friend."

"People tended to lay off me once I was always with Kendra, she is my greatest friend and I love her like a sister." she finished and he still didn't understand her.


	6. Chapter 6

*******There is an adult scene in this one! Rated M!*******

Kyle nodded and decided she would never really explain it in simple terms. "Were you handsome before or something? Is that why you are so touchy about the way you look?" he nodded, she smiled. "Then you must have been a very handsome guy."

Anastasia watched his reaction to her words and felt the butterflies in her stomach at his smile. "Very handsome." she repeated and leaned across the counter, toward him. He leaned against it as well, they were mere inches from each other. "Anastasia…" he mumbled and she stood on her toes to get closer. "You are still handsome…" she breathed and their lips finally met.

She couldn't describe the kiss if she wanted, there were no words to describe how his lips moved against hers, how wonderful it was to be kissing him. She heard the bell ring, but refused to take her mouth from his, it felt so right and she wasn't letting it go. Kyle had to pull away after the bell rang and Anastasia didn't. Her lips were amazing, softer than he thought.

They stared at each other for a second, then Anastasia turned and her face changed, Kyle looked at the person staring, glaring at both of them. "Anastasia?" "Hey Kendra, this is Hunter, my new stocker." Kendra locked eyes with Kyle and he swallowed, worried she would reveal his true identity to Anastasia. His thoughts went to his dream and he tried to not look so guilty.

Kendra walked over to Kyle with a sickly sweet smile, as if she gained a new power over him. "Nice to meet you…Hunter." the way her voice changed when she said his name almost gave him a cold chill. Anastasia came from behind the counter and looked between them. "Do you know each other?" Anastasia asked and Kendra smiled, "I've seen him around." Kyle relaxed, feeling like she wasn't going to out him just yet.

"What's up? Where's Tyler?" Anastasia asked, Kendra smiled and looked out the door. "He's waiting on me, I asked to come in alone to have a private word with you." she explained and Anastasia nodded, then glanced at Hunter. "But I see you are slightly busy, so we'll just talk later." Before anyone could say anything, Kendra turned on her heels and walked out, Kyle breathed out and turned to Anastasia.

"I hope I didn't get you into trouble with your friend, I mean, I could've left." Anastasia thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, she's probably in a hurry and will call me later." she spoke in a neutral voice, not sure what was happening between her and Hunter. Hunter's eyes were shinning when her eyes met his, his face was unique and he actually looked proud for a moment.

Anastasia cleared her throat and blinked a few times, trying to pull her eyes from his. "I'm going to get some tea…" she announced and quickly disappeared behind the curtains. Her hands found the cups and pulled out one, only to drop it when Hunter popped up out of nowhere. "Geez! Make a sound or something!" her voice demanded and she sighed.

Kyle watched her jump and drop the cup, then she grabbed the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the broken glass. "Sorry, should've coughed or knocked." he mumbled, begging to take back the moments before Kendra and feel her lips again. He took a step closer once she was finished and her eyes met his. He felt himself moving toward her again, staring deeply into those green jewels that are her eyes. "Sorry if I was forward a few minutes ago, I got caught into the moment."

Anastasia smiled at his apology, he was too sweet. She took a step closer to him and their fingers brushed each other, sending sparks through her body. She lifted a hand to his face, but he seemed to flinch like he didn't want her touching him. She blinked, then turned and grabbed another cup. "Sorry.." she whispered and poured some tea into it. He must not have liked the kiss.

Kyle realized that she took his flinching the wrong way and he stepped up to her back, she was pouring her tea. He found his hands reaching out and gently brushing her hair off her shoulders. Her creamy skin was exposed because of her off the shoulder sleeves. She shivered under his fingers and he felt his stomach turning over and over. He felt his breathing become rough, he was wanting to kiss that skin, run his lips over every inch of her.

Anastasia felt his fingers push the hair off her shoulders and she felt her heart begin to race. She gripped the cup in her hands harder so that she didn't drop it. Her body responded to his touch, became sensitive with every moment his fingers touched her. She heard his breathing change and she knew what he was thinking and found herself begging for him to continue.

*******STOP HERE FOR NO SMUT!*******

**(Won't Interrupt the story!)**

Kyle guessed she felt the same in this moment as he did, she didn't jerk away, didn't say to stop. His fingers traveled across her shoulders, stopping at her neck. She responded by leaning back against him, putting her neck within his face. He buried his face into it, smelling her shampoo and body wash, he was in heaven.

Anastasia felt herself beginning to breathe heavily when he touched his face to her neck. She gasped at his warm lips touching just below her earlobe. "Ohh…" her voice was unfamiliar to herself. She had been with guys, but it never got much farther than them touching her breast, she wanted to wait 'til marriage. However the way he kissed her neck made her want to see how far there was to go.

Kyle heard her voice breathe the single word Oh, and it was pure silk. He felt himself getting harder and harder with every kiss he placed along her neck and shoulders. Suddenly she turned to him and he saw desire in those green eyes, desire for him and he felt himself pushing against his jeans, she was too much for him. He traced his fingers along her jaw line and gently took her face fully into his hands.

"Anastasia…" his mumbling of her name gave her chills and she felt herself becoming moist under her skirt. His hands pulled her face to his and their lips met in another wonderful kiss. She could feel his erection through his pants and she decided to just go with her gut instinct. Her hands found his jacket and unzipped it, then quickly pushed it off his shoulders.

Kyle released her face as she was trying to get his jacket off, it fell to the floor and his lips instantly went back to hers. She pressed herself on him and he moved his hands to her hips. He grabbed her up, and moved her onto the counter, her skirt parting with the split on the side. She tugged at his shirt and he quickly tossed it to the side, then felt her hands roaming his chest.

Anastasia felt along his chest, his skin making her heart race and she wanted so much more. His hands touched her thighs and she thought she might have a heart attack. She pulled off her own shirt, not wanting to wait a second longer for this moment. She felt his eyes on her and she felt self-conscious of the way she looked, maybe he wouldn't like it. Her thoughts were cut short by his mouth on her breast, his fingers easily unhooking the bra from behind.

Kyle skillfully took off her bra and it fell to the ground. He couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy she was. He took her breast into his mouth and he felt her inhale sharply. Her body was warm against his bare chest. He massaged one breast with his hand while gently nibbling on the other. He took the chance and unbuttoned his pants, they had become way too tight. Her head was leaned back and her soft moans were almost too much for him to take.

He removed his mouth from her chest and slowly let his hands flow downward, toward her skirt and what lay beneath it. His found no resistance as his fingers pushed under the skirt and found her panties dripping wet. 'Oh god!' he thought and began to massage her, her moans becoming more and more. He moved the thin layer of fabric and inserted his digit into her warm, tight privates.

Anastasia gasped at the sudden development, but it was such a good one, she found herself leaning back, allowing him more space of her domain. Her lips took his in a kiss and her hands found his unzipped pants and a ready member. She gave a gentle squeeze and he groaned against her lips, making her want more. He added a finger and she felt herself tightening up, not wanting to.

Kyle knew she was close and removed his fingers, she sighed against his lips and he smirked, she wanted him inside of her again. He freed himself from his boxers and took his lips from hers, wanting to look in her eyes as he entered her. He positioned himself and she eagerly scooted forward, her eyes begging him for it. He pushed his dick into her and she instantly grabbed his shoulders and held him hard.

Anastasia felt a deep pain as he pushed into her, it hurt like nothing she had felt before. Holding him tightly, she tried not to let tears form in her eyes. He didn't move, but lifted her face to look at him. "Are you okay?" his voice was deep and rough. "I've…never…" she mumbled and his eyes realized what just happened. "Never…" he repeated and then looked deeply at her.

Kyle couldn't believe this, he was her first, she was a virgin! Such a gorgeous woman allowed him to take her virginity. "Do you want to stop?" he asked her, but secretly didn't think he would be able to. Her hair fell in front of her as she shook her head, then spoke, "Just be gentle…" her voice and innocent face was pushing him over. He began to move and her nails dug into his shoulders.

She was so tight and warm, he felt himself about to lose control and it had only begun. He slowly pulled back and gently thrust forward, her moan was sexy and she began to enjoy it. He moved a bit faster and he felt her hips matching his pace, making it feel so wonderful. He moved even faster and was happy that she picked up the pace as well, he grabbed her up and got a good grip on her ass, then pressed her against the wall, trapping her. Her lips found his ear and she moaned over and over, finally she came apart at his doing and she sighed deeply, gently biting his ear. He felt himself getting close as he thrusted into her over and over, faster and faster. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and slammed into her a final time and then collapsed onto her gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Give In To Me: A Beastly Love Story

Chapter 7: Things get very complicated…

Anastasia sighed and then tried to move, but she was very sore, it still hurt. Hunter had rolled over and was lying beside her on the floor, breathing deeply. "Anastasia…" his voice was sexy and he gently pressed his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. She smiled and as easily as she could, she began to get up, wincing at the pain. He noticed and quickly got on his knees, placing his hands on her legs. "Are you alright?"

Kyle couldn't believe it, she was so amazing, everything about her. He felt her trying to move and quickly went to helping, asking if she was alright. "I'm okay, it just hurts." her voice was rough and sounded like she was really hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me help you up." he eased her into his arms and gently sat her on a chair at the table. "That was amazing!" he couldn't help but say, taking a seat beside her and taking her hand in his.

Anastasia smiled, then looked around and saw their clothes thrown about. "We need to get dressed." he nodded and pulled on his boxers and jeans, then threw on his shirt and gathered her own clothes for her. "Here, do you need help?" his voice was filled with concern, but she shook her head, it was slightly painful, but somehow she managed her clothes back on.

Kyle sat there, staring at her from his chair as she put her clothes on. Everything about her was sexy and he found himself wanting more already. Once she was dressed, she sat back down and faced him with a blush on her face. "Well, that was…something." she chuckled and sighed, watching his every move. "Did you enjoy it? I'm sorry if your first time wasn't good." he was worried about this, even though she seemed to enjoy it, he had girls fake before.

Anastasia blinked at him, then smiled, he was way too cute. "It was very nice, it hurt at first, but then became very enjoyable. I'm sorry I didn't do much." he shook his head at her and took her hand in his. "It was so good! Don't think anything about it…we can always try again." his comment caught her off guard and she coughed. "Hunter, I did enjoy that, but it won't become a regular thing, you are my employee."

Kyle couldn't believe what she said, they just made love, he took her virginity and now she was saying it wasn't going to happen anymore. He stared at her for a while, then sighed. Of course Anastasia didn't want her first time to be with Kyle Kingston, she wanted Hunter. He stood up and walked to the curtains, "I'm going home if you don't need me." his heart dropped as she nodded, signally him to leave.

Anastasia watched him walk out, unsure of what she should do. She just had sex for the first time and it was with Hunter, a guy she just hired, she liked him and all, but for a moment during the love-making, she thoughts went to Kyle. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she was fine being alone, not dating anyone. Now she was having sex with Hunter, and thinking of Kyle…which come to think of it, he hasn't been around in a while.

Kyle made his way home and slammed his bedroom door, not understanding women at all! He thought it was the greatest sex ever, yet she kicked him out right after. Damn Kendra! It was her fault for turning him into this monster! He blinked, but if Kendra hadn't turned him, he never would have gotten close to Anastasia and then never would've slept with her. He looked out the window and saw couples acting sweet and loving to each other and for once in his whole life, Kyle Kingston was Envious.

Anastasia eased herself into her bed after locking the store up, there was no way she was going to stay open, not after that. She laid there, thinking of Hunter…then of Kyle. "You stupid stupid girl." she cursed herself, it was all her fault after all. Her phone chimed and she saw a text from Kendra, who she had completely forgotten. She quickly dialed the numbers. "Hey Kendra! Sorry about earlier…" she started, unsure of what to tell her best friend.

Kyle smashed another cup against his bedroom wall, angry at many things. Kendra was to blame because she cursed him. He was to blame for not telling Anastasia who he was. She was to blame for having sex with him if she didn't want to be with him. Kendra probably set the whole thing up. He stopped his stomping and blinked. "Did they plan this whole thing together? The curse and all?" he thought about it, Kendra had led him to her store that day, introduced him to Anastasia.

Anastasia gave up on trying to figure out what to do and decided to go for a walk. She turned a corner for the fifth time and bumped into someone. It was the girl from that night, the one that Hunter and her saved. "Oh shit I'm sorry." she said and the girl stumbled, but remained upright. "I'm sorry too, I wasn't paying attention, I'm looking for someone." she held a piece of paper in her hands and then showed it to me. "Have you seen someone that looks like this?"

Anastasia blinked and then realized it was a drawing of Hunter, she could tell by the scars and marks. "Why are you looking for him?" she stepped up to the girl. "He saved my life…I want to thank him personally…again…" her voice was that of emotion more than thankfulness. "He works for me." she said simply and the girl perked up. "Will does he work? Where does he live?" she was taken back by the shy girl's demands.

Kyle found myself in a dark brown hoodie, covering his face and walked along the streets, not knowing where he was going. He walked up the stairs to a bridge that went over a few streets, wanting to be away from the happy people around him. That's when he saw them, he knew that beautiful mane of red curls anywhere. She was standing in front of a girl with long dark silky hair…wait that face…it was Lindy! He couldn't hear them, but Lindy was holding a piece of paper.

Lindy had to find him, she needed to see that face again. "I cannot give out information like that." the red-haired girl said to her, her tone implying that she personally didn't want to give her a damn thing about Hunter. "What's your name?" Lindy tried to make her voice seem friendly, but honestly didn't give two shits about this busty bitch. "Anastasia. Yours?" "Lindy." her hand extended and Lindy stood it firmly, getting a point that she wasn't to be messed with.

Anastasia was unimpressed with Lindy, she was pretty and had a decent body, but something in her eye's when she spoke about Hunter made her want to knock that smile off her face. "This is my number and address, please give it to Hunter, I really want to talk to him." Anastasia nodded and took the new paper from Lindy, hoping to get away from her. "Thanks!" her eyes narrowed at Anastasia and then she took off past her, probably to continue looking.

Kyle watched with curious eyes at the two girls talking, weighing each other up it seemed. He smiled to himself, even looking like this, he could get two girls to fight over him. Suddenly Lindy took off past Anastasia and she was standing alone, holding a small piece of paper. She put it in her purse and continued her walk, Kyle followed. She turned down an alley, then quickly faced him.

"Why are you following me?" her voice seemed stressed and tired, his heart instantly wanted to pull her close and hold her forever. "I seen you walking, decided to catch up…maybe talk about stuff." he tried, stepping toward her, but she backed away. "Hunter, I just need some time. Plus you have another person that cares, Lindy." her voice now held plenty of irritation. "Anastasia, she just thinks I saved her life…I never got the chance to explain everything."

Anastasia couldn't figure out why she backed away from Hunter, she liked him didn't she? He was watching her, weighing how close she would allow him. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. She could hear how fast his heart was beating, beating for her. "I'm sorry if I seemed angry earlier." his tone was soft and scared, scared of her rejecting him…again.

Kyle didn't even realize that he moved to her and now was pressing her gently against him. No matter what has happened, before or after, he cared deeply for the red-haired woman he held ever so gently. "I'm sorry I made you leave. I'm just really confused." her voice was muffled slightly, but so sweet. "Hunter, I'm so sorry…" he felt wetness on his shirt, she was crying now. Hunter…why was he so stupid, she still wanted HUNTER!

Kendra walked down the alley, deciding to check on Kyle Kingson's predicament, hoping to see him suffering a bit. Her eyes instantly found her hair, bright against his jacket. Her best friend was being held by that jerk. He must think it's so funny, using her curse to get with the most beautiful girl she knew, only because she cared about what was inside instead of outside. She would fix Kyle Kingson, that was her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Give In To Me: A Beastly Love Story

Chapter 8:

Kendra found herself clearing her throat and they both turned to look at the intruder, her smile seeming innocent enough. Anastasia quickly wiped her eyes and jogged over to her, smiling brightly. "Hey Kendra, what you doing in these parts?" her voice was still shaky and it made Kendra want to rip out Kyle's throat for hurting her friend. He slowly made his way over, his eyes flickering between her and Anastasia.

"Just walking around, seeing as it's such a nice day." she said, touching Anastasia's arm softly. "Are you alright? You've been crying?" her chuckle was simple, yet Kendra knew her friend well enough to know she wasn't alright at all. "I'm good, just upset about some stuff. No big deal." Kendra knew better, her friend was actually lying to her…for Kyle. "Hunter…right?" her voice was ice as she turned her attention to him.

Kyle met her eyes and then quickly looked away, unable to hold her stare, he knew she could out him right then and there. "Excuse us, I need to speak with my friend in private." her voice like a snakes, ready to strike him down and ruin everything. They walked out the alley and he was alone. She was going to tell Anastasia about who he really was, then Anastasia would hate him forever, no chance for her to even try to love him.

Kendra stopped after she knew Kyle wouldn't be able to stop her from telling her friend everything. Anastasia looked upset still, kept glancing back toward where they left Kyle standing. "What is your relationship with Hunter?" Anastasia met her eyes and smiled, then looked back again. "I'm not sure, I think I might like him. Do you think he likes me?" her voice sounded worry, like she was actually scared he would reject her, who would? "No chance he doesn't." she smiled at her friend, who seemed to perk up instantly at her words.

Anastasia couldn't keep her excitement from showing, even Kendra thought Hunter liked her. Her friend seemed strange talking about Hunter, like she needed to tell her something. "Kendra, you alright?" she nodded, smiling again, she seemed to have a private joke in her head, unsure whether to tell her about what happened between her and Hunter. "I had sex with him…" she mumbled, fearful of what her friend would think of her.

Kendra was shocked into silence, her best friend had fucked Kyle, that asshole had taken her virginity. Her growl was unheard by Anastasia, but she was ready to ruin Kyle's chances forever. "You remember that night I said I had some stuff to do…" she nodded, watching Kendra closely. "You remember Kyle Kingson, the guy that followed me to your store that one time." nodded again, at least she had her friend's attention. Her smile found itself back on her face, time for the final blow. "Hunter is Kyle."

Kyle had made his way to find them, ready to explain to Anastasia if he didn't make it in time to stop Kendra from spilling altogether. Her voice rang through him, it was out, she knew now. She stared at Kendra, then her eyes met his. Kendra turned and smiled sickly at him, happy with herself. He didn't know what to do, was stuck in place. That's when we heard the laughing.

Anastasia couldn't believe what her friend had just said. "There's no way, Kyle is stuck up, Hunter is completely different. They are not the same, Kendra you are so funny." she didn't believe a word Kendra had said, there was just no way for it to be true. Hunter had come into view and she smiled at him, but soon noticed that Hunter was the same height as Kyle. Hell even the same body type, but what did that mean, plenty of guys looked similar. She looked closer, the nose looked familiar and so did that smile. Was Hunter really Kyle? What had happened to him?

Kyle watched her realize how closely he looked to her, he watched in her eyes as Hunter really became Kyle. Her hand went to her mouth and she took a step away from us both. "That's not possible." her tone seemed terrified as she turned and took off running away from them both. Kendra went to go after her, but Kyle grabbed her, turning her to face him. "Why did you tell her!?"

Kendra didn't feel as good as she thought she would as she watched her friend take off running. Her arm was grabbed and she found herself face to face with Kyle. He was yelling at her about telling her. "You don't deserve her!" she shot back, unable to feel sorry for him. She watched as he released her and took a step away, probably worried she would curse him again. "I love her."

Kyle had never truly meant what he said until he said it about Anastasia. He knew she would never love him back, but he couldn't help the way he felt about her, he really did love Anastasia. Her smile seemed haunting, like this is what she wanted all along. "She will never love you now, knowing the person she hates is you. So go find someone else, leave her alone. Your love is unrequited." her words stung him deeply, she had to be wrong. He did the only thing he could think of…he ran.

Anastasia fell against the railing, catching her breath, holding herself close. Kendra had known this, all along, Kyle Kingson was Hunter, she didn't tell her. She thought about them making love and suddenly it seemed so dirty, she wanted to wash it all way, everything was ruined now. How did she feel about Hunter, he was sweet, gentle, shy, loving…she cared for him deeply, maybe even loved.

Anastasia thoughts then turned to Kyle, vain, selfish, uncaring of how his words hurt other, rude, only liking looks. She didn't want to like him, but something drew her to him, she wanted to change him. She let her thought merge together, combining Hunter with Kyle, they seemed so different. Perhaps Kyle…Hunter…whoever he was, thought she was rejecting him by running away. Her legs found the ground and she climbed up, ready to face them both, Hunter and Kyle. She still cared for them, even if they were one in the same.

Kendra watched him run, like a scared child, her plan had worked. She felt bad as soon as she was alone, she betrayed her best friend, what if Anastasia did care for him? She thought about it, she only meant for her curse to teach Kyle to see what was inside of people, not just outside. He could never see past Anastasia's looks, she was too good to be true, beautiful and had such a wonderful heart. Her tears came fast and she wiped them away, Anastasia would forgive her, she would have to. Confused about what she should do, Kendra speed dialed her boyfriend and asked him to pick her up.

Kyle pushed by people, listening to their gasped and whispers about his appearance. This was how he used to be, ugly just like the blurry people he passed. He continued until he found himself standing on a hill, staring down at the city below him. He ran all the way out of town and into the green hills near his condo. Anastasia liked him for being Hunter, now that she knew he was Kyle, would she still like him at all. Kendra's words replayed and he sighed, no way in hell.

Kyle then thought about their making love and his heart ached, he wanted to hold Anastasia close, press his lips to hers, love her with everything he had, and only ask for the same in return. He now knew that she knew nothing of Kendra's plan, her shocked face seemed plastered in his mind, then her running away. Of course she didn't love him, he was truly ugly, inside and out.

Anastasia finally saw him, standing in the hills, staring out at the city. Her legs carried her forward, ready to admit she loved them both, whoever they really were. How did this happen to Kyle anyways, I mean he looked fine last time she saw him. Did Kendra have something to do with it? No her friend was innocent of doing something, she probably just found out and didn't know how to tell her.

Anastasia was almost to him, her smile growing with each step she took toward him. She was ready to be with him fully, ready to settle with someone that cared for her as she cared for him. He was standing with his back to her and she was ready to run to him and let him hold her forever when she saw it. Her smile faded as she froze in her spot, watching Lindy run to Kyle/Hunter and hug him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Give In To Me: A Beastly Love Story

Chapter 9:

Kyle grabbed at the person holding him from behind, hoping to see that bright red hair. He was shocked to see Lindy Taylor smiling at him, he tried to get her to let go, but she had a firm grip. "It's you! I've been looking for you!" her voice rang through him, he finally got free and took a few steps from her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, wanting to run away from the dark haired girl smiling at him.

"I've looked everywhere from you! You saved me that night! It was amazing! I'm in love with you!" she blurted out and he just stared like a moron. No way in hell she just suddenly loves him like that. Kyle shook his head and then she frowned at him. "You don't even know me, you don't love me." his heart wanted Anastasia to be saying these words to him, not Lindy. Kendra said the curse would break if someone loved him, told him out loud.

Anastasia stared at the scene, Lindy had just told him she loved him. She took a step back, that was right, they could be together, she didn't fit into that picture. As she continued to back away, her heart broke a bit more, she did love him, she never said it to anyone, but really felt like she did love the guy standing on the hill with another girl. She wished it could be different, but she didn't want to be in their way. "I truly love you…Kyle." her voice would probably be lost in the wind, but she didn't stop, but took off running, back home to cry.

Kyle felt something stir in himself, suddenly Lindy gasped and he looked at his hands and watched them return to normal, then his arms and he knew he was becoming his normal self again! The curse was broken! He paused, Lindy must actually love him, he smiled, then picked her up and spun her around. "Yes!" he yelled and she giggled, he placed her back on the ground and looked around, making sure this wasn't a prank.

"I didn't know you were Kyle! Wow that was so cool! What happened to you!" he explained that a witch cursed him, but she broke it with her love. He didn't see how she could love him, they barely knew each other after all. Nothing was making sense, he was just so happy to actually be himself again. He pulled Lindy close and touched her face, "Thank you…" his breath mingling with hers as his lips gently pressed against hers, the red hair fading from his thoughts.

Anastasia somehow found her way home, her tears falling the entire time, blurring her vision. She walked into the store and then saw someone standing at the counter. It was Brooke…she had a bag next to her, in a chair. Anastasia had completely forgotten about her with the whole Hunter thing going on. "Anastasia?" her tone was motherly and it was too much for Anastasia to bare, she sank to the ground and let all her sorrows out.

Brooke hadn't planned to find Anastasia in her condition, she was crying, for a while it seemed, stumbling into the store, then just fell down in such a sad position. Brooke ran to her and held her close, wondering what could have caused her niece to be like this, she was strong, brave, never showing her emotions. She was mumbling stuff, but Brooke couldn't understand it at all. "Hey what happened Ana?" she tried to get her to look, but she was still on the ground, uncontrollable.

Anastasia let Brooke hold her, needing the love of someone, after all she gave all her love to Kyle, who was with Lindy. She tried to explain stuff to Brooke, but it was no use, her words were jumbled and no way to understand what she was saying. "Was is a guy?" her question shocked her, how could she tell? Was it that noticeable on her face? She nodded and sobbed some more, not caring if she looked like a fool.

Brooke knew it, a guy had made her niece cry, she was heartbroken. It made Brooke want to break each of his limbs and crush his balls in her hands. She pulled Anastasia up and then tugged her upstairs to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. "It's okay…" she shushed the crying girl, finally understand how her sister would feel when she took care of Brooke when they were younger.

Kendra explained everything to Tyler, tearing up, but able to hold them down to keep herself from breaking down completely. "Really? You cursed him?" she nodded, feeling horrible for telling them the way she did. He held her close and stroked her hair, unable to fully understand what she had done. "I just didn't think Ana actually liked him…it was beyond me completely, I mean I just don't think he deserves her, she's way out of his league…" her babbling made Tyler laugh.

Tyler laughed, but then kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "I always thought you were out of my league. Maybe Ana thinks Kyle…Hunter…whatever he's called, is in her league. We can't always help who we love." her eyes met his and she finally smiled at him. "You love me?" he nodded, leaning down for another kiss, which turned passionate quickly. They pulled apart after a few minutes, he touched her cheek. "Ana will figure it out…now all we can do is support them."

Anastasia woke up to bright lights coming from her open window, she rolled over and then memories came to her in a rush and her tears returned. She buried her face back into her pillow and cried some more. There was a gentle knock, then Brooke came in with a tray, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ana, you need to eat, I made your favorite…" he glanced out at her Aunt, she was trying to cheer her up. "Thanks, I'll eat in a bit…" then she disappeared back under the pillow.

Brooke sighed and sat the tray down, closing the door behind her as she made her way back to the store. She never saw Anastasia all broken up like she saw her now, Ana was brave, strong, and confident…the girl that was in the form of her niece was now just a empty shell, weak, unsure and pitiful…

Kyle woke up in a rush, ready to meet Lindy for a date. He paused at his mirror, so glad to be able to see his face again and not cringe at the very sight. He thought of Anastasia and how she treated him when he was Hunter…thought about the way she looked…after they made love…every curve of her beautiful body… he sighed and fell back onto his bed. Lindy broke his curse, she loved him…why couldn't he get Anastasia out of his mind?  
>Lindy waited at the café, Kyle was meeting her here for a lunch date. Finally he was hers, she confessed that she loved him, she had broken his curse…they would be together forever. Her hands shook as she tried to drink her tea, did she actually love him? She was grateful that he saved her life, she cared about him…but love? She wasn't sure about anything when he appeared on his bike, sinking into the seat across from her, his sad attempt at a smile made her believe she might not truly love the guy in front of her after all.<p>

*A week later*

Anastasia finally ripped herself out of her misery and helped Brooke with the shop…even for a couple hours before she would break down crying again. She was staring at the spot where she lost her virginity and was crying again, reliving that moment over and over. Kyle and Hunter were the same, she still loved them both…yet he was with Lindy now. She had decided it was for the best, now she just needed to move on herself and stop dwelling on the past.

Anastasia was sweeping up after they just closed for the night, Brooke upstairs doing reports when it happened. The bell chimed and she turned to tell whoever it was that they were closed when she saw him. She dropped her broom, lifting her hand to her face and taking a step back. He was normal again, his handsome looks, his curse was broken. "Hello Anastasia…"


End file.
